Talk:Tex
Are we going to distinguish between Beta and Epsi-Tex? If so, this should probably redirect to a disambig page. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) I actually didn't think of a disambig page. I just thought that maybe we should keep them on one page and write subsections considering if we're doing that the Tex Clones get their own page as well and really, most characters see all Texs as the same not including said clones. Now you say it, if we have a page explaining the difference then yes we totally should do it that way. Thanks. Nireall (talk) 02:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, the former idea would be one way to do. It'd depend on what stance this site holds on Texas. If we consider Beta and Epsi-Tex to be separate entities which, therefore, would require separate pages then, yeah, a disambig page would be needed (so people who are looking for Tex are given all the characters who go by that name and a brief one line description of each of them). On that note, Alpha-Church and Epsi-Church will probably need a disambig page, too. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 02:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I thought we already had separate Alpha and Epsilon pages- those two are very very clearly different characters to me. And I kind of consider Beta and E-Tex different but at the same time they're a lot more ambigious than Alpha vs Epsilon. It's harder to say. For one thing Epsilon seems to expect her to be the same thing as Beta but she's got her own agenda. I'm a little new to wiki-ing so I apologize for not being the best at this but I think if we're doing it for Church it might be best to do it for Tex, too. Yeah? Nireall (talk) 05:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, there are separate pages for Alpha and Epsilon. And yeah, it's a lot harder to say for Tex. I guess if we decide now to have Beta and Epsi-Tex in separate articles we can, at the very least, change that if the community decides otherwise at a later point. :Oh, and no need to apologise for being new to wiki-ing; everyone was at some point and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 21:40, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay then let's go with that for now and we can change it back later. I'd say that the Tex Clones go under Epsi-Tex but Im not sure so they get their own page as well I think. :And Im glad you found your way here because you seem like you know what you're doing a lot more than I do. Nireall (talk) 00:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Personally I think it'd be easier to just have one overall "Tex" page to cover all three versions (especially because, well, Epsi-Tex was only around one season and the Texbots were only for a couple of episodes). But if we do have separate Alpha and Epsilon pages (and it makes sense to do so, as there's a lot more to say about each and their separate histories), then I guess it does make sense to give Epsi-Tex her own page too. ::My idea if they do all end up on the same page would basically be to have a section labelled "Alternate Versions" or something like that, with subheadings for Epsilon-Tex and Tex Clones. We could also do an "Alternate Versions" thing for all the Blood Gulch guys who showed up in season 9 (as I really, really don't think they need separate pages... they weren't even "real", anymore than Caboose's mental images of them were). ::In short, a pox be upon Burnie for having like sixteen versions of every character. Alynnidalar (talk) 03:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I completely concur that the Season 9 versions of the BGC Gang (along with Caboose's mental images) probably shouldn't have their own articles and for much the same reason. They existed alongside the actual BGC gang and, hence, are alternate versions of Epsilon's construct (or Caboose's). I see Epsi-Tex as a little different, though, as she was created a while after Beta died without the same memories or history (mostly, anyway). Sharrakor (Talk) ( ) 20:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC)